


If You Don't Like the Company, Let's Just Do It You and Me

by purplepen76



Series: I Built the Pyramids for You, Babe [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a Good Alpha, Jealous Derek, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepen76/pseuds/purplepen76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Spring Break during their Sophomore year and Stiles is wishing he was anywhere, but in Beacon Hills. This would have nothing to do with Derek, of course. It would also have nothing to do with the fact that Derek seemed to be avoiding him. It's a good thing that he has the pack to cheer him up and even bring Derek to his senses. No one said their methods were conventional, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this story was the very first one that I thought of when creating this universe. This story idea even came before any of the ideas that I had in the companion series that details the future stories of the pack. Of course a lot has changed since I first thought of this little scenario and I hope that it doesn't seem too out of place at this point.

Stiles Stilinski was pretty sure that you were supposed to spend spring break away somewhere warm. He distinctly remembers that in high school his images of a college spring break included sun, beautiful men and women, and a drink with a cheesy umbrella. Instead he found himself, for the second spring break in a row, stuck in the small town of Beacon Hills. Of course it’s not all bad, all of his friends came home too and that’s really a plus. It’s wonderful not only being home, but knowing that the pack was together once again. It had been more than hard for the young members of the Hale pack to agree that college just might be the best route for them at first. While they all stayed in touch and most of them even went to school together, it was still nothing compared to being back on their own land where they belonged.

Scott and Isaac were due home any moment. The two would be coming from their dorm at Stanford. Scott wanted to follow in his mother’s footsteps and was going for pre-med while Isaac was hoping that pre-law was the right path for him to help others who grew up in abusive situations. Stiles was doing his undergraduate degree at Harvey Mudd along with Danny and Lydia. He and the girl genius were both majoring in biology. For Lydia it was in hopes to continue on into field research while for Stiles it was to better understand the body. He was hoping it would further his learning of the supernatural and the effects that the many magical beings they encountered would have on them. Danny, not surprisingly, was going for computer science. Allison and Ethan, probably the most surprising of the two, attended the Culinary Institute of America at Greystone. Cora was the only one who went off on her own. She was studying at the California College of Music, her love of music coming as a surprise to everyone, but Derek, who knew his sister and her love of singing from before the fire. Aiden was the only one to remain in Beacon Hills. He attend the local trade school, getting his automotive repair degree with Derek. The two were planning on opening an auto body shop together even though Derek didn’t need the money; it was just something to keep them busy.

One thing was for certain, everyone had agreed that after their undergraduate degrees were completed, they would all take the time off to properly build their pack and cement their ownership of Beacon Hills and the surrounding land before returning for graduate school. Derek had fought them on the idea at first. He wanted them to get their degrees, live without having to feel the weight of pack obligations, but it was the one thing that all of the betas could agree on and Derek knew better than to argue with all of them. WIth a little bit of convincing on all of their parts Derek agreed that rebuilding the house was for the best.

Speaking of Derek, he and Stiles had been really weird recently. The events of the summer had seemed to put them on a pretty steady path towards a relationship, but as soon as they went back to school in the fall everything seemed to hit a standstill. Derek was a lot kinder to Stiles, he would text him night and day with random things and they seemed fine, but when Stiles had come back for winter break Derek hadn’t treated him any different than the rest of the pups. He was sending Stiles all kinds of mixed signals and he was honestly just done with the guessing game. Just that morning Derek had texted him asking that Stiles let him know when Scott and Isaac made it home. Of course he was just looking for a reason to text Stiles, he could have texted them himself and his wolf would know when the betas were home, but once again he turned to Stiles when it came to what he always referred to as their pups.

Stiles did his best to forget his aggravation with the alpha and waited patiently in his living room for the his soon to be step-brother and his step-brother's mate to come home. Scott’s mom and his dad had finally admitted their feelings for each other at about the same time that the boys had gone off to college. It had started with Melissa staying at the Stilinski house almost every night and when the boys had all come home for their first winter break it had evolved into them all moving in. The two were going to tie the knot over summer break. It would me for the first time in their lives Scott and Stiles would be able to call each other brothers and actually meant it.

Stiles’ mind wandered back to Derek and a frown formed on his face once more. He just could never quite understand the man. Of course things were so much better since the summer. They’d never really talked about what they were, but it had been obvious to Stiles at least that they were well on their way to a relationship. For Christ sake they were parents to a pack of werewolves, humans, and a banshee. Any relationship they had would at the very least always be defined by their connection through their kids. And yet some things never changed. Stiles still ran his mouth and Derek still growled, but after Stiles would laugh and Derek would roll his eyes, running a gentle hand up and down his back before going to break up whatever fight their pups got into.

And their relationship had been slowly progressing even before Stiles had taken over as pack mom. Back when Derek had been Scott’s beta, things between the two had began to get better. When Derek hadn’t needed to be the leader, he’d learned to become their friends. He and Stiles had still danced around each other then, but as always Beacon Hills had thrown them another curve ball that had forced them and the pack to work together. The curve ball happened to be the Peter incident.

That had been horrible, bloody, and completely the old creep's own fault. It had done a lot of things to their pack, for one it had completely destroyed the pact dynamic as they had known them to be. It forced Derek to kill his own flesh and blood, again, and Scott to sacrifice his own powers to save Isaac, causing both to reevaluate their feelings for one another. By then Danny had known about werewolves and openly told them that he’d wanted no part, but seeing what his friends had gone through he tried to give the pack a shot as a show of support. He was still with them to that day. Cora had returned then, too, feeling her brother’s distress through their bond. She’d originally gone back to the pack that had taken her in just after the fire. They’d thought it would be best at the time, but she returned vowing to never leave her own blood again. And after the literally earth shattering role reversal Stiles found himself once again on the receiving end of Derek’s angst. It was different then though because when they’d both been betas they’d finally been able to break down some of the walls and mostly became friends.

Now there was something new between them and as he always did, Derek seemed to be shutting Stiles out whenever he really needed to just talk about his damn feelings. Stiles had tried to get him to talk about everything at the engagement party the pack had thrown his father and Melissa in the winter, but Derek had bristled and Lydia had to drag Stiles away before they caused a scene. Since then Stiles had tried to give the man a wide berth and Lydia had assured him that everything would work out in the end.

The slamming of a door and the happy shouts from the drive told Stiles that the boys were home. Smiling, Stiles shot their alpha a quick text before barreling down the stairs.

“Stiles!” Scott’s happiness was infectious and Stiles’ angst vanished, completely forgotten. He allowed his werewolf brother to scoop him in a hug, Isaac not far behind.

“Missed you guys too,” Stiles laughed and pulled back enough to get air back into his lungs. “I think everyone said the meetup was at the apartment at three, if you guys want we can grab a bite first.” Before either could answer, Stiles’ phone buzzed and the human fished it out, already knowing who it would be from.

_From Sourwolf: Good. Remind them we’re meeting at 3._

_To Sourwolf: Gotcha boss._

“Was that Derek?” Isaac looked worried, but Stiles simply shrugged.

“Yeah, he’s just being a bossy alpha,"Stiles shrugged hoping that they would drop the subject.

“Have you talked to him?” Scott asked, the rest of the sentence, about why he’s being a royal dick to you, didn’t need to be said.

“Nope.” Stiles said, making it clear he was done with the conversation.

“That’s shit dude, you need to talk to him.” And God did Stiles love Scott, but sometimes he could be too pushy and it drove Stiles mad.

"Nah it's fine, come on I'm starving!" The two werewolves shared a pointed look behind their pack mom’s head, but Stiles ignored it. They piled into the Jeep before heading out toward the apartment, stopping at a sub shop along the way. The three had a quick lunch before piling back into the jeep and headed to meet up with the rest of the pack. Corra, Aiden, and Ethan were already at the apartment when they arrived. Lydia, Allison, and Danny weren't far behind and soon the entire pack was crowding Derek's home.

"I’m going to make this quick since I know you're all looking forward to break." Derek called attention to himself and all of the betas stopped talking to listen. "While you're all home I know that you all intend on seeing each other and spending time together. I just request that we have at least one pack dinner together, parents included. That's all I had to say, so you're all free to do whatever it is you wanted and I'll see you all at the Stilinski-McCall house for dinner on Tuesday, Melissa and John have already agreed."

“We were thinking of going out to the club tonight, if anyone is interested.” Danny spoke up and Ethan wrapped his arm around his mate, kissing at his neck with a huge grin.”

“No thank you, if I wanted to watch you two have sex I’d just wait around until you thought everyone was asleep and sneak into your room.” Cora quipped and the two had the decency to blush. “Lydia, Allison and I are going out to the movies tonight, anyway.”

“I’ll come, I’m certainly not going to crash girls night.” Aiden said and Scott nodded along.

“Same here, Isaac and I are game.” Scott smiled with his puppy eyes and Stiles couldn’t think of a time where he loved anyone more than his goofy brother.

“I could go for a night out.” Stiles hadn’t had the time to go out dancing in a long time. There were plenty of parties at Harvey Mudd, but there something about The Jungle that put Stiles in a good mood.

“Derek?” All eyes fell on their alpha and the man shrugged, attempting to look casual.

“I think I’ll just stay in. You guys have a good time.” The room erupted into noise, everyone was doing their best to bully the older man into going out that no one noticed that Stiles had slipped out the sliding door onto the balcony.

“I heard that you haven’t talked to Derek. I think we all know how difficult he can be.” Ethan moved to stand beside Stiles and pull him into a half hug. Stiles moved so he could bury his face in the werewolf’s armpit. “If you don’t want to talk to him, that’s okay, but don’t give up on him, okay? I know you two care about each other and the pack is behind you both one hundred percent, you just have to give him time.”

“Can we not talk about this? I just want to enjoy everyone being home.” Stiles’ words were muffled, but he knew with his super hearing Ethan could understand him just fine.

“Okay, we can do that.” Ethan wrapped his other arm around Stiles and carded his hand through his pack mom’s hair. “Want to get out of here? I’m sure Scott and Isaac wouldn’t mind taking the Jeep, Danny and I can take your mind off of him until you feel better.”

“That sounds amazing,” Stiles slid out from Ethan’s firm grasp and back into the living room, “Scotty, take care of her, I’ll meet you back at the house.” Stiles tossed him the keys, thankful for his werewolf reflexes since he was able to catch the keys despite the confused look on his face.

“Where are you going?” Scott always looked so cute when he was confused, or when he was happy, or when he was mad, really any time. It was a special talent that Stiles often found himself on the receiving end of.

“Out with us.” Ethan said as if it clarified everything. He reached for Danny’s hand, kissing him soundly before taking Stiles’ by his other hand. “See you guys tonight!”

Stiles let himself be dragged from the apartment. Ethan had his own bike as a ride and usually Danny rode with him. It didn’t occur to him that without the Jeep there really was no way for all three of them to get around. Before he could question where they were going, Ethan led them from the front entrance to complex, past the parking lot and down the street toward the city center. Stiles figured it wouldn’t hurt to not be in control for once and allowed Ethan to take the lead. The group was unusually silent, but neither boy let go of him and Stiles felt more at home than he had since returning to Beacon Hills.

“Where exactly are we going?” The couple was leading him to a cluster of shops near the town center.

“Well you’re going to need a hot outfit to impress Derek tonight.” Danny spoke as if Derek hadn’t just declined their invitation in front of the entire pack.

“You might not have the advantages of smelling emotions, but Derek reeked of jealousy when we left with you.” Ethan teased and Stiles did his best to hide his blush.

“You don’t have to dress up for him, anyway. You need to dress up for you.” Danny coaxed, shooting his lover a pointed look.

“Yeah, I like the sound of that.” Stiles smiled, looking between the two feeling hopeful for what the night might bring.

* * *

The music in the Jungle felt like food for Stiles’ soul. Even when he had been in high school and still unsure of his sexuality the club had always made him feel free. True to their word, Ethan and Danny had taken him out and refused to let him out of their sight until he was dressed to their liking. Now he was flanked by his cubs dressed in sinfully tight leather pants and a simple ripped white tee-shirt. He had balked at the cost of the pre-torn garment, but Danny had assured him that he looked more than sexy in it. Scott and Isaac were already dancing on the floor. Scott was behind the blond his strong arms holding him close and their bodies rocked to the heavy beat.

“I’m going to grab a drink, do you three want anything?” Aiden yelled over the music. Stiles declined right away. If Derek was going to show up tonight he needed all of his wits to not do something stupid like snap at him, or maybe something even stupider like go home with him. “Suit yourself.” Aiden shrugged and left the three alone.

“Come on, we came here to dance, so let’s dance!” Stiles didn’t even need to fake the happiness he felt when he made his way to his best friend, knowing that his cubs were with him.

Scott and Isaac broke apart when they made their way toward them. Instantly Isaac slid up to Stiles, taking his hands in his own and dancing with him. They faced each other, more than enough room between them to make it obvious their relationship was platonic, and Scott moved to stand behind his boyfriend once more. Danny and Ethan stayed beside them, dancing on their own, but never taking their eyes off of their pack brothers.

As the songs changed so did his dancing partners, but Stiles never wanted to leave the floor. It was like he had been put under a spell; a good one where he no longer had to worry about school, how his father was getting on without him around, how his pack was surviving divided across the state, and most importantly the anger and hurt from Derek’s obvious rejection. Just as he began to let all of the things that had been weighing him down over the past few months back into his mind, Ethan and Danny move around him, both pressing into him in the most intimate move that Stiles had received from any of his pups all night.

“You’re thinking too much.” Ethan spoke in his ear from behind him. Stiles thought that if the situation had been different, if they hadn’t been in the middle of a loud, sweaty club that Ethan might have whispered those words as if to seduce his thoughts back into hiding.

“Relax, tonight is about letting go. Dance with us and stop worrying so much.” Danny pulled him closer. Despite how close their bodies were, Stiles knew that they were only trying to help as friends. He loved all of them dearly, but everyone knew how he felt about Derek. There was no denying that the two men protecting him from the crowd were devastatingly attractive and yet there was only one werewolf for him. He closed his eyes and moved along with them. Their bodies were slick with sweat as he assumed his own would be. They were moving as if Stiles was a part of them and he loved it. They were guiding their hands up and down his sides, kiss over his shoulder as if they were claiming him in front of everyone in the club. Ethan’s lips ghosted over Stiles’ shoulder before all of the warmth surrounding Stiles was gone.

His eyes flew open, prepared to fight whomever dared touch his friends, but he was immediately shocked into silence. Before him stood Derek, the red of his alpha eyes showing just how displeased he was with his two betas. The possessive look in those ruby red eyes sent Stiles’ blood on fire. He didn’t need to be able to hear the words coming out of Derek’s mouth to know that he was demanding to speak to Stiles alone. Well Stiles was had had enough of his bullshit. He would follow Derek out to the parking lot only so the werewolf could hear where Stiles wanted him to shove it. The two stalked through the dance floor, pushing and shoving their way out until the cold March air pushed into Stiles’ lungs. He looked to the moon, only half full, for strength before turning on his heel and facing down the angry wolf.

“You listen to me, Derek Hale. I don’t care what you’re about to say to me, but you have no right! There was nothing happening in there, for God’s sake those were your betas! I was happy and safe and now you’ve gone and ruined everything again! You are so selfish!”

“Are you finished?” Derek intoned, his eyebrows speaking more than his words.

“No I’m not, but because I’m not selfish, I’ll let you speak.” Stiles crossed his arms around his chest, fighting off the cold and the childlike anger that pumped through his chest.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Derek started and Stiles knew that he was gaping like a fish. “I shouldn’t have acted that way, but watching them with you. I…”

When it became obvious that he was at a loss for words, Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. “For the love of God. Derek, you can’t keep doing this. I thought that after this summer I was pretty clear about what I wanted. I was in there dancing, trying to forget the fact that despite everything that has happened you still left me alone without any explanation. You have no right to be mad! If anything I should be mad, but I’m not. I’m just confused and hurt.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Is that all you’re going to say?” Stiles felt the tears roll down his cheek before he knew he was crying. Derek was in his space just a quickly. He felt the man’s large hands cup his face and brush away the tears that didn’t seem to stop.

“You know I’m bad at this, but I am sorry. I will keep saying it until you understand just how sorry I am. I wish I could do more, I wish I could be more, but all I can do is still you how sorry I am and hope that you’ll forgive me and give me a second chance.”

Stiles was so overwhelmed he didn’t know if he could form the words to respond. The adrenalin from dancing mixed with the hurt and confusion from Derek’s actions was enough to shock the boy into silence. He allowed Derek’s words to wash over him and sink into his skin, warming him and surging his body into action. He was leaning forward and kissing Derek before the man could continue his rant.

If Derek was surprised by the move he made no indication. His hands were in the perfect position to hold Stiles into place and deepen the kiss. It was sloppy at best, but Stiles found he couldn’t care less. He tangled his hands in Derek’s shirt and felt the moan it caused reverberate through his chest and rattle his bones. He clawed at Derek’s back wishing that the man wasn’t clad in his normal leather. He wanted nothing more than to feel the press of Derek’s skin on his own. Derek seemed to agree because he was pulling away just long enough to pull in a deep breath and shed his jacket before diving back into the kiss. Stiles only felt a moment’s remorse for the jacket which he did truly love before he realized that his fingers could now dip under the thin tee-shirt that kept him away from Derek’s bare chest and he suddenly felt much less appreciation for the leather jacket hat had starred in more than one of his late night fantasies. Stiles was just beginning to think that his life could not get any better when a loud whistle made the two jump apart.

“Well then looks like the two of you finally figured a thing or two out.” Ethan, or possibly Aiden smirked from the side. Stiles could tell his pups apart, of course, but the lack of air in his lungs and blood in his head was making the distinctions a bit difficult.

“We were until you interrupted us.” Derek grumbled which caused Scott and Isaac to laugh.

Danny seemed to be hanging out in the back of the group with Ethan which made it clear that Aiden was the pup to be most mad at because he was the reason that Stiles was not currently climbing Derek like a tree. “Don’t you guys love me at all? Next time don’t interrupt us!” Stiles had a suspicion that his whining would have made more of an impact if his lips didn’t look and feel like they’d been sucked on by a particularly enthusiastic werewolf.

“Well you were drawing a bit of a crowd…” Isaac added helpfully and Stiles only then just realized that there were a few too many people watching the scene they’d caused. Derek, it seemed, also hadn’t noticed.

“Fine. Well we’re going home. The apartment is off limits until tomorrow afternoon so find somewhere else to sleep.” Derek glared around them, his hands never leaving Stiles’ back. “And Ethan, Danny?”

The two in question paled at their alpha’s strong gaze. “Yes?” Danny answered as the braver of the two.

“We never speak of this night again.” The two noded in tandem and Stiles had to hold back his laugh. He knew Derek was just keeping up the act so his pups would listen to him. Stiles had long since learned all of the alpha’s tells and the small wrinkles around his eyes were proof enough of the smile that he was hiding.

“Come on, we have the apartment to ourselves until tomorrow and that doesn’t give me nearly enough time to do all the things that I want to do to you.” Stiles smirked and all of the boys groaned.

“Gross, Mom.” Aiden stuck out his tongue.

“Well top of my list was to have sex in every room in that apartment. I guess you just volunteered yours as first.” Stiles smirked and took Derek’s hand in his own. “Come on big guy, we have some work to do.”

The two walked away hand in hand to the sounds of pretend retching from behind them. “We’re not really going to have sex in Aiden’s room, are we?”

“No, but it’s fun to watch them squirm.” Stiles laughed as he turned to face Derek. The man was finally showing the smile that he had no doubt been hiding for their entire conversation with their pups. “But I do intend to make great use of our time alone and your werewolf refractory period.”

“How do you even… you know what, never mind.” Derek rolled his eyes, though he pulled the boy closer to him as they made their way to the Camero. “I am sorry, but the way.”

“I know, I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me.” Stiles stopped long enough to pull Derek in for another long, deep kiss. When he was sure that the man wasn’t expecting it, he slid his hand into the back of his jeans and pulled him closer back his bare ass. Derker gasped and growled into the kiss and turned to push him into the side of the car. “Yeah, that’s a good start.”

The rest of Stiles’ smartass comments were buried and Derek’s lips and any other thoughts of complaints or snark were erased from his mind as he finally got what he had been hoping for. They were certainly going to need to have a long conversation when they had the time, but for now Stiles was content in enjoying Derek’s full attention. He would just have to reward his meddlesome pups for their hard work later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really rushed this to get it done, and I'm so sorry if it's riddled with errors. I promise I will come back to edit it later, but I really just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer! Please forgive me!

If Stiles had to swear in a court of law on how he and Derek had made it back to the apartment after leaving the club he would not have been able to. He had very vague memories of Derek manhandling him into the passenger seat of the Camero. If he really thought about it he might just remember pawing at Derek’s jeans until the man relented and unzipped them for him as he struggled to drive in a straight line and not off of the road. He might even just remember that Derek’s claws had been out as he white knuckled the last half of the drive has Stiles’ forever moving fingers slipped into the front of his jeans and pulled out his half hard cock making sure that it was painstakingly hard by the time they made it to the apartment.

He did remember the trip up to the apartment, mostly because Derek had half heartedly complained about over eager teens and wandering hands, but Stiles knew that it was all an act. Derek had shoved him through the door as soon as it was open and lifted him up to make their advance easier. Stiles was long past complaining at that point and he allowed Derek to carry him wherever he wanted him. He was finally where he’d wanted to be for most of his teenaged life and he wasn’t going to ruin it because he was more than capable of walking on his own.

“Clothes off, now.” Derek growled through his fangs. They hadn’t even begun to have sex yet and the alpha was already all teeth and glowing eyes. Stiles would have been smug had he not been so completely turned on.

“Yes, alpha.” Stiles took a risk and the confused look that crossed his face almost brought them right out of the moment.

“No, not from you. Never from you. You are my equal.” Derek growled again and Stiles launched himself at the man, forgetting the command to strip.

Stiles wasn’t a particularly big man, but he had caught the alpha by surprise and the two were sent tumbling to the the bed without much ceremony. Derek seemed content to allow Stiles the lead, maybe to support his words with actions. Stiles was more than happy to take the lead. He straddled Derek and leaned down to kiss the man. It was sloppy at best and the fangs weren’t helping, but Stiles wasn’t complaining. He continued to kiss Derek with enthusiasm, ignoring the growls of protest as he purposefully teased the man by grinding his hips down. Derek had made him wait for this for quite a while; he was going to take his time to show the alpha just how much he wanted him.

“Stop being a tease,” Derek complained, though he didn’t do anything to physically stop the boy even though he easily could have.

Stiles simply smirked and moved away from the man, sliding down his body instead to help remove the clothing that they had been trying to rid themselves of earlier. Derek had managed to remove his shirt before Stiles had unexpectedly pinned him to the bed so Stiles got to work on his pants. He hadn’t dressed for the club and his normal loose jeans slid from his well toned legs with ease. Stiles took a lot of satisfaction at the sound of denim falling on the ground behind them and even more when Derek’s boxers joined them. Derek’s cock was beautiful. He was fully hard and standing proud and Stiles licked his lips in anticipation. Derek was thick and long, easily the nine inches. Stiles ached to wrap his fingers around him. Remembering that he could, the boy grinned and leaned forward and wrapped his long fingers around the shaft, amazed when his fingers just barely touched. The moan that fell from Derek’s lips felt like food and Stiles was starving for it. He used both hands, wringing them to pull more noises from the alpha.

“Stiles,” Derek begged. He couldn’t decide if he enjoyed the moaning or begging more, but he figured he had plenty of time to find out. Relenting from the slow torture, he took a step back from the bed as he removed his own shirt, making good on Derek’s command to strip. The pants were a bigger challenge, but with a little bit of wiggling and tugging and he was naked before the alpha.

“You weren’t wearing any underwear?” Derek growled as he moved to sit up and touch Stiles. The boy moved back with a sly grin on his face, enjoying the power he had. “Tease.”

Luckily for Derek, he had waited for this moment for too long. He would have plenty of time to tease Derek later. Now he just wanted to get his hands on the man. Stiles crawled back up the bed until his face was level with Derek. The alpha met him for a deep kiss and Stiles’ hips ground down as if on instinct. Their naked cocks met and they both moaned into the kiss, deepening it. Derek seemed to have enough of the teasing because he had Stiles flipped on his back before the human could stop him.

Thankfully the werewolf’s fangs were retracted and he made sloppy, wet kisses down Stiles’ pale skin, making sure to pay special attention to every mole and beauty mark that he could find. Stiles was squirming from the unfamiliar attention, but he arched into ever searing press of lips all the same. Derek made his way down his torso until he reached his hips. His tongue ran over both with equal attention before traveling further past his aching cock and onto his thighs.

“Now who’s being a tease,” Stiles claimed without heat as he bucked his hips and tried to get Derek to focus on the one part of his body that was craving attention the most. He looked down to catch the man’s eyes over his straining cock and smirk he received made it very clear that the man had many plans in store for him and he would just have to wait. “Goddamn it, Derek!”

The throaty chuckle pressed into his inner thigh sent Stiles into another string of moans and curses, no longer able to form intelligent sentences and Derek reveled in the ability to turn the hyperactive boy into the mess that lay before him. There was something addictive about the power that it afforded him that tasted even sweeter than the power being an alpha gave him. Derek dove deeper into Stiles’ skin, making sure to leave bruises littering his pale thighs. Stiles seemed to give up on speeding up his advances and instead widened the stance of his legs to allow him more access. Derek was never one to turn down such a wonderful gift and he grinned into every rough nip and kiss as he traveled back up the smooth expanse of skin toward his prize.

Stiles’ eyes had already fallen closed at this point and while he should have been intelligent enough to expect Derek’s advancing to his aching member, all rational thought had left him for the night and he gasped in surprised when wet lips engulfed the head of his cock in little to no warning. The choked back sob was ripped from him as Derek sucked and licked him as if he were the last meal the werewolf would consume. His head was spinning with the effort to process the pure pleasure that was being bestowed upon him and stay conscious at the same time. It was with embarrassing few pulls on his cock that Derek had Stiles shouting his release down the werewolf’s throat. If Derek had been surprised he didn’t show it and he greedily swallowed all that Stiles had to offer him and the boy had the distinct through through the haze that Derek was trying to drink him dry.

“Too much,” Stiles whined as he gently pushed Derek’s eager lips from his oversensitive dick. He began to curl into himself in exhaustion, but Derek was on him before he could completely tuck himself into the fetal position.

“I thought you had a list of things you wanted to do to me.” Derek half growled, half teased.

“Well that was before you sucked my soul out of my dick.” Stiles bit back, but the words were muffled with the yawn that escaped his lips.

“Charming.” Derek deadpanned, but his hot, hard cock pushing against Stiles’ hips cushioned the harsh tone.

“I’m tired, but maybe not tired enough for you to fuck me.” Stiles tried for coy, but was sure he fell short by the narrowed eyes that found his.

“So you want me to do all the work?” Derek didn’t seem terribly put off by the idea so Stiles counted it as a win.

“Well not all the work, I did prepare myself earlier, why don’t you take a look?”

Derek’s reflexes were to blame for the sudden loss of warmth as the man moved from slowly crushing Stiles to nearly ripping his legs apart. In the man’s rush to get his mouth on the boy he hadn’t noticed the small plug that peeked out at him from Stiles’ puckered hole. The growl he admitted told Stiles exactly what he thought of it and this time he was prepared for it when Derek ripped the plug from his ass. The werewolf replaced it with two of his own fingers just as quickly and Stiles admired his dick’s attempt to get it up again and so quickly, but he knew that Derek was going to have to do most of the work this time. The stress of the day and the emotional whiplash from Derek ignoring him to suddenly being completely entranced by him plus the wonderful orgasm courtesy of the very horny wolf between his legs was enough to make Stiles’ head spin and he figured the man seemed happy enough to do the work for the time being.

“God you’re going to be the death of me.” Derek grunted. Before Stiles could think of a smart comeback, Derek’s tongue joined his fingers and the last shred of Stiles’ rational brain flew from his brain.

“Fuck!” Stiles screamed and this time he wasn’t even surprised when his previously thoroughly spent cock jumped back to life and was fully hard within seconds. If Derek’s previous devouring of his cock was enthusiastic than Stiles was sure there were no words to describe how eagerly he lapped at his ass making Stiles wish he had used flavored lube.

Derek had four fingers and his tongue in him before long and Stiles was already seeing stars. The frenzied motions came to crashing halt and Stiles realized he was whimpering when Derek’s face hovered over his own. The man looked completely wrecked. His beard was speared with spit and lube and his eyes were red again, but the rest of his features were human.

“Why’d you stop?” Stiles slurred, not sure what had caused the sudden end to his death by pleasure, but there was a look of concern on Derek’s face that he wanted nothing more than to kiss away.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“You just sucked me off and ate out my ass and now you’re asking that?” Stiles spoke without thinking, a talent he rather wished he’d grow out of. Normally he would have expected to see a scowl on Derek’s face, but the werewolf simply smiled down at him indulgently.

“I’ll take that as a yes, you’re sure?”

Stiles didn’t even bother to speak this time, simply nodding his head to show that he was game. He felt the head of Derek’s cock nudge at his entrance in another second, but unlike his earlier rushed movements, Derek was extremely careful and slow to push past his tight ring of muscles. Even with the plug in most of the night and Derek’s four fingers and tongue doing an impressive job at stretching him out, nothing prepared Stiles for the ache he felt when Derek slid home and bottomed out. He was suddenly feeling more full than ever and that was impressive considering he had once bought two dildos on a whim and then tried using them both at the same time when he’d been bored over summer break. Derek began to move slowly to give time for his body to adjust, but Stiles was having none of it.

“Move.” Stiles urged as he began to move in tandem. He wasn’t sure where the small burst of energy came from, but he was grateful for it. Derek making all the moves felt wonderful, but them working together was like magic.

What started as a slow, gentle rhythm turned into erratic thrusts. Stiles clawed at Derek back to try and find purchase and Derek circled his arms around Stiles until the two of them were more like one.

“God, Stiles,” Derek moaned in his ear as he cradled him closer. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

The sex was amazing, but those words floored Stiles more than anything and he was cumming within seconds. It only took three more thrusts for Derek to follow and he came with Stiles’ name on his lips. He collapsed on Stiles shortly after and the boy tightened his grip in an attempt to pull him even closer.

“How long?”

“What?” Derek’s relaxed face scrunched up in confusion and Stiles leaned up to kiss his nose with a smile.

“How long have you wanted this?”

“I don’t know, honestly. Definitely since summer break, but maybe even before that.”

“You know you didn’t have to wait as long, right?” Stiles didn’t want end the happy feeling that was filling him up and making him giddy, but he also knew that putting off conversations was what had gotten them into this mess and he was not going to let them make that mistake again.

“I know. Look, it’s late and I know we’re both tired. Can we just get washed up and go to sleep? I promise we’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

Stiles thought about complaining. He thought about how many times he’d believed that they would finally have this talk and then reality fell far short from expectation. He thought all of these thoughts, but kept his mouth closed for once in his life because of the earnest look on Derek’s face. Holding hands and not talking about it had been excusable, kissing and ignoring it had been stupid, but something they learned to live with, this however was much bigger than all of their ‘almost there’ situations of the past. Derek wasn’t asking him to leave. Instead he was suggesting that they do this in the morning when they’d both have energy and non sex muddled brains and that was something that Stiles could live with.

“Okay, we can do that, but if we’re going to get all washed up I am not sleeping on these sheets after. Have you seen your bed? We’ve completely wrecked it.”

Derek just rolled his eyes back, but the smile never left. “Fine. Shower then sleep on clean sheets.”

Satisfied with the compromise, Stiles allowed Derek to pull out, though he missed the feeling almost instantly. He was rewarded with strong arms scooping him up from the bed and carrying him in the direction of the bathroom without complaint. He’d half to thank Danny and Ethan for their crafty plan after, though he would make sure to do it well out of Derek’s earshot, he had no doubt that the man was serious when he said he never wanted to speak of that moment ever again. Maybe he’d write it in a card with a fruit basket. Of course writing meant evidence and that wouldn’t be good. No he’d just have to send them a fruit basket and hope that they understood what it meant. With that decided, Stiles let his mind slowly drift until all that it was filled with was Derek, which wasn’t a difficult feat at all.

* * *

Stiles woke up to the smell of bacon with the light hum of classical music coming from the kitchen. He blinked away the sleep, more than a little confused as to his whereabouts before turning over and feeling the dull ache in his backside. The evening previous flooded back to him in waves and he couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face. His clothes from the club were still thrown around and he didn’t much feel like attempting those leather pants ever again and so he decided to forgo clothing all together and follow his nose. When he made it through the apartment to the kitchen he saw that he’d made the right choice. Derek was at the stove in nothing, but an apron. Stiles chuckled at the sight catching the man’s attention.

“Watch it, you’re laughing at the chef. You might not get fed.” It was an empty threat, they both knew it.

“Maybe I’m just enjoying the view,” Stiles moved around the kitchen with ease. He had cooked many meals in the kitchen for the pack before and it was easy to get the plates and utensils while Derek continued to hum to the tune.

They worked in the comfortable silence as Derek served up the bacon and doled out the eggs. There were two steaming cups of coffee prepared on the breakfast nook waiting for Derek as he carried the plates, a small smile on his face.

“A dash of cream and three sugars,” Derek murmured his usual coffee order as he sipped from the mug with appreciation.

“I’m the pack mom, I know everyone’s orders, but yours, I’ve always known yours.”

Derek didn’t ask how he’d known and he figured it didn’t really matter much in the end. They ate without speaking. Derek would have thought that in light of everything that had happened between them in the past twenty-four hours that it would be awkward or even uncomfortable between them, but Stiles continued to amaze him. The boy sat across from him completely naked eating his breakfast as if it were perfectly normal. In a way, Derek figured that this was normal for them. It was hard to deny that they were always going to end with the two of them together. Even with his own self-doubt Derek had always known that it ended with the two of them together and taking care of their pack or it ended in ruins.

“You’re thinking too much. We’ll talk after we finish eating, but right now stop looking at me like that. Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay.”

They finished eating and Stiles’ washed the dishes. If it felt like he was just doing it in order to waste time, neither mentioned it. Derek took off the apron and draped it on the counter and then took Stiles’ hand and lead him to the living room where they settled down on the couch.

“So.” **  
**

“So.”

They laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Why did you ignore this?”

“What do you expect out of this?”

They laughed again only this time, both seemed to look confused at the other’s question.

“You go first.” Derek whispered and Stiles sighed. “I promise I will answer you.”

“I expect communication,” Stiles grinned to show it was meant as a joke, “I expect friendship, a partner I can rely on. I expect someone to sleep beside after a long day and someone to make me laugh when I want to cry. I expect understanding and love.”

Derek didn’t back down from the confession. Instead it told him everything he need to know to keep pushing forward. “I ignored you and this because I was afraid. I thought maybe you weren’t serious which I know is stupid, but I don’t know. You’re young and I thought that maybe you would change your mind and that would be fine. I know that you would never abandon the pack, but I thought that maybe if this wasn’t going to work then it would be bad for the pack and whatever’s bad for the pack I just can’t-”

“It’s fine. I get it. Just so you know, this is not a faze. Derek, I love you, you have to know that at this point. I wouldn’t stick around to mother a pack of misfit teens who belong to a moody alpha if I didn’t love you. I wouldn’t have tried so hard and stuck by you this long if I hadn’t and I thank you for at least knowing that I would never abandon our pups.”

“They are our pups.” That statement more than anything else Derek could have said made it very clear his intentions.

“They are. We’re going to be okay.”

Derek leaned forward then and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles’ lips. “We’re going to be okay.”

They had a lot to talk about still, but they had the time. Not everything could be sorted out in one conversation, but that was fine. In that moment they could simply agree to enjoy the moment and that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part will have more Sterek goodness and the conversation that these two sorely need to have. It will also add some context to Derek's actions since I know that this one did absolutely nothing in that regard. Thanks for reading as always!


End file.
